generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Holiday
Providence Gun Grappling Hook Providence Pistol Machete}} Doctor Rebecca Holiday, or just Holiday, is the chief research officer working for Providence 2.16, "Exposed", a position she earned due to her expertise in nanotechnology. Along with Agent Six, she's responsible for taking care of Providence's secret weapon, Rex. She takes her job very seriously, constantly monitoring Rex to ensure his safety. History Background At one point in Rebecca's life, her younger sister had turned into a rampaging E.V.O., putting a fair amount of stress on her. In the early days of Providence, Holiday served as a medical assistant to Dr. Fell. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" It is implied that Holiday joined Providence in exchange for the guarantee of her sister's safety, who was an incurable E.V.O. 1.04, "Lockdown" However, she was greatly opposed to Providence's protocol for handling E.V.O.s, which was to contain or destroy them. Although she had no authority in the matter, she believed there was another alternative—finding a cure. One day, Six discovered Rex, who had the ability to cure E.V.O.s. Six presented Rex to Holiday, who was overjoyed with the discovery, but promised with Six to not tell White Knight, who, at this point, was crazed with killing E.V.O.s. Unfortunately, White Knight was mysteriously able to get her to confess, and locked her in a cage to prevent being stopped. Later, Dr. Fell was later fired by Providence following his attempt to dissect Rex and was soon replaced with Dr. Holiday. Season One :Main Article: History of Rebecca Holiday (First Season) Season Two :Main Article: History of Rebecca Holiday (Second Season) '' Season Three :''Main Article: History of Rebecca Holiday (Third Season) Personality Holiday is the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example she even attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution 1.18, "Plague". Holiday is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem 1.16, "The Swarm". She is also a very empathetic person. She's frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Rex only as a weapon, and not as a sixteen year old teenager. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. Physical Appearance Rebecca has bright green eyes and dark brown hair, which is usually tied up in a high formal bun on the top of her head for working purposes. She is usually seen wearing a white lab coat, an orange, turtle-necked top, a gray skirt, and black knee-high boots. She has a slim, curvaceous figure and is of average height. According to Five, Holiday is more beautiful than Six let on and she's been called beautiful on various occasions. When out on the battlefield, she wears a black and white jumpsuit similar to that of standard Providence soldiers, with her hair tied up in a her continuous bun. She even has a space suit of her own, used to evidently go to the Space Station in order to complete her tasks. 1.14, "Gravity" Prior to Rex's arrival and her chief placement at Providence, she wore her hair down and had shoulder length hair. She had a longer, more closed, white lab dress and she also wore earrings along with the same boots. When dressing up rather nicely and classy, she wore a light blue formal gown, light blue shoes, golden colored jewelry, and a navy blue shoulder bag. When Rex goes into the future and Holiday switches ways with Providence, Holiday's attire has changed from her usual, professional lab uniform to a new adventurer type. This time she appears to have kept her orange turtle neck shirt, but wears a dark grey vest over it. She has sleeves/gloves that go a little past her elbows. On her waist is a deep brown utility belt, and she wears dark colored pants with knee-high boots. 3.02, "Crash and Burn" Abilities * Intelligence: Holiday is an expert on nanitechnology and evology, due to her being chief research officer of Providence. Her intelligence allows her to quickly piece together facts and figure out solutions to problems with ease. * Combat: Dr. Holiday possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodged three E.V.O.s that Breach teleported into a Providence containment room. 1.08, "Breach" Additionally, Holiday is very capable with machinery and firearms. For example, when Six and Rex were about to be attacked by a massive E.V.O. in Abysus, she jumped in front of them while firing a gun at the E.V.O., causing the creature to back off. She is also shown to be highly accurate when firing. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath". Not to mention, she does have some skill in piloting Providence air crafts such as being able to fly Providence Jets and Scout ships 1.06, "Frostbite" 1.16, "The Swarm". Relationships Rex : "He deserves a celebration, he's changed everything"— Doctor Holiday on Rex since he joined Providence, 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Unlike most of Providence, Holiday thinks of Rex as more than a weapon and gives him much glory unlike the other providence agents. She is deeply concerned with his welfare, and will do anything it takes to keep him safe (for example, she is willing to use aggressive measures to save Rex when Breach captures him 1.14, "Gravity"). Rex also jokingly said that "she worries too much about him". 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Dr. Holiday also showed that she was unwilling to leave the burning space station without Rex come back alive and unharmed, even sacrificing a container of special nanite samples in order to stop ZAG-RS and save Rex. 1.14, "Gravity" Despite the fact she's much older than Rex, Rex likes to flirt with Doctor Holiday a lot. While she is widely aware of his crush on her, she mostly ignores his flirtations. However, on occasion Holiday will use his crush to her own advantage like at one point where she promised to have a dinner date with Rex if he'd bring her back E.V.O. cell samples from the Bug Jar's E.V.O.s. 1.10, "The Forgotten" Agent Six : "Don't you do this to me. I will hate you forever if you–"— Holiday after thinking Agent Six is dead, 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Even though they are virtually opposites, Six and Holiday seem to get along fine. However, they do argue sometimes about how to treat Rex. While Six generally thinks of him as a weapon in most cases, Holiday insists that Rex should be treated more like a human being. Lately, Six has shown much more compassion for Rex—perhaps a result of Holiday's advice. Six and Holiday both respect each other and are willing to listen to each others' advice. Holiday's respect for Six might have had increased when Holiday's incurable E.V.O sister was taken down diligently under Six's orders. Six also defended Holiday's deal with White, which guaranteed the safety of her sister 1.04, "Lockdown". It is subtly implied that Holiday might have feelings for Six. For example, she attempts to hold his hand in after she makes an insensitive comment to Six 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed", but he walks away. She dresses up rather nicely for a party, and asks where Six is when Rex arrives in his place, and later attempts to force a compliment out of him 1.07, "Leader of the Pack". They are even shown to be holding hands for a moment as corrupted nanites were regressing around them, thinking they were to be killed 1.15, "What Lies Beneath". Especially when Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Though this may have just been because she was very grateful 1.19, "Promises, Promises". When an Rabbit E.V.O. was about to attack Six, before it could reach him, Holiday fearfully ran in and pushed him out of the way into a tree until the rabbit went back to eating. She looked somewhat embarrassed and said wearily "you, uh, got too close" 2.05, "Robo Bobo". She also nearly gave up on curing her beloved sister until Six spoke some words of encouragement. After Six almost lost his life helping to cure Beverly, Holiday was about to kiss him, but Rex and Beverly interrupted. Six, on the advice of Rex, later asked her out on a date, which she gladly accepts saying,"It's about time" 2.15, "A Family Holiday". Following Six's memory loss, Holiday was a little unnerved by his more aggressive romantic overtures (such as the pick-up lines), though it is unknown if her feelings for him were altered in any way. However, in the Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United crossover, Holiday planted a kiss on a statis tube containing Six, so it appears her feeling have not changed. White Knight :"So blindly charging forward didn't work? I'm shocked."— Dr. Holiday scoffs White Knight's hit first policy. 1.16, "The Swarm" Although Holiday works for White Knight, it's assumed that Holiday doesn't have quite a friendship with White Knight. It is quite evident that she heavily dislikes White Knight's violent, miscalculated options when she thinks her ideas are clearly a lot better or when there's a better choice at hand. This once even caused her to snap and punch a computer screen, causing it to break. 1.16, "The Swarm" And it's possible that she could be afraid of him— as White Knight locked Dr. Holiday in a cage and forced her to tell him about Rex 1.19, "Promises, Promises" (though since those days she's certainly learned how to stand up to White Knight). It's also made evident that White Knight used Holiday's sister, Beverly, as blackmail material to get her to continue working for Providence. With Beverly cured, it's likely that Dr. Holiday willingly continues to work for Providence for Rex's sake. Beverly Holiday At some point throughout the series, It is revealed that Holiday's sister is an incurable spider-like E.V.O kept in containment at Providence. 1.04, "Lockdown" She is normally locked inside the Hold of the Petting Zoo. However, when Rex and Noah breached the Hold, she escaped and captured everyone in the Tower, including Noah. Before Rex could destroy her, Holiday convinced Rex and Six to spare her sister, as long as the E.V.O didn't cause anymore trouble. It is implied that Holiday's sister is being used as blackmail material to get Dr. Holiday to work for Providence. Her sister also saved her life when Skalamander cornered her near The Hole. Even though she had the chance to rip Dr. Holiday limb from limb, she instead went after the much more powerful Skalamander, implying that they share a deeper bond that Dr. Holiday may not even be aware of. 1.21, "Payback" Again, it starts off with Holiday giving her younger sister a teddy bear for her birthday. It also show's Holiday at a show that's presenting a cure for E.V.O.s. Shocked to see this, Holiday run's straight to providence to get her sister into being cured as well. This is a very tough moment for Holiday and leaves her dedicated to doing this. When Rex wasn't so sure about the idea, she strictly told him that he didn't understand. When coming to pick her sister up, Rex and Six find out that the "cure" is a scam. Holiday, Rex, and Six go to find his sister without the approval of White Knight and find her, but her mutations are enhanced to look more grotesque and monster-like. The man who runs the scam, Moses then admits being able to cure them while on the brink of being "killed" but escapes. Holiday makes a dedicated attempted to the machine to cure, but there's only one required thing, Six's magnetic swords. Six jumps unto the machine, allowing his swords to make contact with it and getting knocked unconscious. Soon after Six's awake, her younger sister Beverly, who is successfully cured, runs to give her a hug. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Branden Moses When first witnessing Doctor Branden Moses' cure, Rebecca was desperate to get a cure for her incurable E.V.O.'d sister. Shocked to see his cure, she thought she had founded an answer. Calling him to Providence, she excitedly runs to him in order for him to examine Beverly. Rex and Six, who both find this strange, go deeper into investigation by going to his laboratory—''Moses' Labs''. Eventually finding out that it's a scam. He then admits to fooling people that his cures actually work. Rebecca, who is shocked at this, tries to get Beverly back but is too late. Six does research to reveal that Branden overpowers the E.V.O.s nanites, causing their mutations to be enhanced. He does it in order to sell them in auctions to the highest bidders for their evil plots and doings. Thinking this is the end; Rebecca, Six, and Rex still go back to search for him behind White Knights back. Finally encountering one another, they all get into a large afoul. After being threatened to be killed, Branden cowardly confesses that Beverly can still be cured. Rebecca, who then realizes how—takes matter into her own hands and successfully cures her sister. Unfortunately, Branden had escaped. It's unknown whether or not Rebecca still feels great resentment towards him, but it's assumed she mostly likely does. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Appearances Trivia *It is thought that Rebecca's name was based on Doc Holiday. *Rebecca means "Peace". * Rex stated that Holiday likes to wear red shoes on Fridays. 1.12, "Rabble" * Before Rex came, she was an assistant for another doctor in Providence. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * She used to wear her hair down. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * She is a lousy cook, as the cake she made for Rex's birthday was as hard as stone in "Promises, Promises". 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * Noah guessed her age at 28. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" * She is a fast runner and capable of running in heels. * Dr. Holiday has three Ph.D.s. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * As a teenager, Holiday was never invited to the prom. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * Doctor Holiday was the first person who used the term E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organism). 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * In Polish dubbing Rex addresses Holiday as 'Holi' instead of 'Doc'. Generator Rex PL, 1.06, "Odmrozenie" * She bites on the end of a pen when nervous. * She is bad in front of a news crew, at least about her personal life. * She doesn't like Ultimate Exposure, or at least the Providence Report. * Rebecca's first name is revealed in "A Family Holiday" by Agent Six and is from then on, more frequently used. * In Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, Rebecca is a non-playable character. * It's implied she knows spanish to a level where she could tutor Rex. * White Knight has had negative thoughts of Holiday since she had suggested sparing Evos' lives. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Providence Category:Scientists Category:Females Category:Rebecca Holiday Category:Former Providence members